


Phone Sex

by kingkongraisinbran



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Crossdressing, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkongraisinbran/pseuds/kingkongraisinbran
Summary: After returning home from the summer trip in Okinawa, Karma needs to let off some steam, so what better way is there to deal with his problem than to start sexting with the cutest boy in his class?





	Phone Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still pretty new to the Assassination Classroom fandom, so please let me know if any of this is characterized poorly.

“Even with our class, I didn’t expect so much to happen in Okinawa,” Nagisa said to himself, “It’s nice to be back home, plus we’ve still got time left in summer break!” As he said this, the junior high student fell over onto his bed. “But I’m exhausted... well, at least no one got hurt, and I don’t have to wear that stupid dress anymore.”

Almost instantly, Nagisa fell asleep, only to be awoken half an hour later by a loud, unexpected noise. Startled, he assumed an attack stance only to realize that he merely received a text. “Huh? Karma? What could he want in the middle of the night?”

Nagisa briefly pondered on Karma’s motivation before deciding that since he was wide awake now, he may as well see what was so pressing. Upon opening the message, he was greeted by a simple question: “Hey, Nagisa, did you keep that dress by any chance? I was hoping I could get another look at ya since I didn’t get enough pics of your cute body.”

Startled and flustered by how forward his classmate was being, Nagisa replied “YOU’RE WAKING ME UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT FOR THIS?!? Besides, you do realize I’m a guy, right, Karma?”

Within seconds, Nagisa was met with another flirtatious comment, “I know that, but what’s your point? So, are ya gonna send me some pics? I’ve been lookin’ at the up-skirt shots I got of you in Okinawa, but I didn’t take enough of ‘em.”

As soon as Nagisa finished reading the message, he received a picture that made his heart skip a few beats. He looked down at his phone and saw Karma’s hand around his 7 thick inches of uncut meat. He couldn’t help but admire, and envy, his friend for having such a large and perfect dick, over twice the size of his own.

“HOW MANY PICTURES DID YOU TAKE OF ME?!” Nagisa texted before continuing calmly, “And you do realize that we’re only 14, right? we could both get in huge trouble for this!”

Karma kept neglecting his erection to respond to his flustered friend to the point that it had softened considerably. Growing annoyed at this, Karma initiated a video chat with Nagisa while stroking his flaccid cock.

After debating with himself whether or not he should answer his phone, Nagisa reluctantly accepted the call after 5 rings before immediately asking “So, Karma... is that why you weren’t really interested in any of the girls in our class?”

With a chuckle, Karma responded “Well, hello to you too, Nagisa. Anyway, you’re only half-right. I swing both ways, but you’re the only one at school who’s cute enough for me. Wanna see what your cuteness does to me?”

All of Karma’s lewd flirtation left Nagisa a blushing mess, unsure of what to even say, “I THINK I’VE SEEN ENOUGH OF IT. It’s not that you look bad, I guess I'm just honored that you trust me enough to come out. I don’t really know how to react since I didn’t expect this, but I—”

Nagisa’s tender moment was cut short as Karma asked with a deadpan tone “So, do you still have that dress? You were super cute in it. Just look at how much you’ve charmed my little snake, Nagisa,” before moving his phone to get his dick in the frame as he stroked it.

Shocked, Nagisa blurted out, “HAVE YOU BEEN DOING THAT THE WHOLE TIME WE’VE BEEN TALKING?!” 

Laughing, Karma answered “What can I say? You’re just really cute, especially when you get all blushy. I can’t help that my little friend likes you so much.”

After taking a deep breath to compose himself, Nagisa continued “Anyway, I don’t think there’s anything  _ little _ about that.”

“Ya really think so?” Karma asked, “Getting compliments from you really gets me going. I just wish you were here to sit that fat ass on my lap right about now,” he explained as he grabbed his cock. “So, anyway,” he continued, ”do you still have that outfit or not? I’ve got a thing for traps, and your fat ass looks great in a skirt.”

Still blushing due to Karma’s exhibitionism, Nagisa was struggling to articulate all of the thoughts going through his mind, “W-well, I don’t think my butt is really  _ that _ big. I did have a hard time covering everything with that short skirt though.”

“I noticed that. That’s what made it so easy to get good up-skirt shots before you left with the girls to go to the bar. Even though you got me hard, I couldn’t enjoy it too much in the moment since our friends were at death’s door, and we had a mission at hand. That’s why I took pics. You just weren’t around long, so I couldn’t get enough of ‘em,” Karma explained.

Nagisa smiled bashfully as he admitted “Well, I did actually slip that outfit into my bag. As much as I hated having to do that, I kinda liked how I looked in girls’ clothes. I guess, if you want, I can put it on for you.”

Jumping at the opportunity, Karma excitedly instructed Nagisa “Make sure to keep your phone with you. I wanna watch you change clothes.”

Nagisa propped his phone up on his bedside table to make sure he captured everything before slowly reaching into his bag to grab the skirt and top he had worn on their mission in Okinawa. After retrieving the outfit, Nagisa gently laid them down on his bed before slowly undoing the buttons of his shirt. Once unbuttoned, Nagisa let it drop right to the floor without a second thought.

It was at this point that Nagisa realized that he would have to let Karma in on a little secret, “Just promise me that you won’t laugh.”

“Nagisa, I don’t care how small it is; you’re still cute.”

Taken aback and slightly offended, Nagisa blurted out “It’s not that... AND WHY DO YOU ASSUME THAT IT’S SMALL?! I’M ONLY 14; I CAN’T HELP IT! NOT EVERYONE CAN BE AS LUCKY AS YOU, KARMA!”

After laughing at Nagisa’s flustered remarks, Karma took a second to regain his composure before making a promise to his closest friend. “I swear, whatever it is, I won’t tell anyone. Just tell me what you’re hiding and show me the goods.”

“It’ll be easier if I just show you my secret,” Nagisa said as he started to undo his pants. As he pulled his pants down, he had to bend down to remove them, exposing his secret and his rear end to Karma.

Karma was left with wide eyes and a big grin as he saw that Nagisa was wearing baby blue, silk panties. The sight made Karma’s dick twitch as he let out a moan, “Fuck, you really wear those regularly? I thought you were just really committed to the role when you were crossdressing.”

After removing his pants, Nagisa slowly turned around, explaining to Karma “Well, my mom really wishes that she’d had a daughter, so she buys me all kinds of girl clothes. I tried them on out of curiosity one time, and they’re just so comfy that I couldn’t help but keep wearing them. I know it’s weird, but—”

Karma abruptly cut Nagisa off, “This is way too hot to be real. They suit your cute, little body so well, Nagisa, and it doesn’t matter that you’ve got a small dick; I think it’s cute. Your entire body looks even tastier than the food at the resort hotel.”

Unsure how to process the compliment, Nagisa blushed as he shyly whispered “I’m glad that you like it. I know I’m not as big as you, and I know that my body is really feminine, so I was worried that you wouldn’t like me.”

Nagisa took a few deep breaths, and said “Um, Karma... I have something I want to tell you. I was always afraid to say it before because I thought it might ruin our friendship.”

Karma’s look of arousal quickly changed to concern, “What’s up, Nagisa? Whatever it is, I won’t tell anyone about it. I won’t tell anyone about any of this.”

Nagisa swallowed hard before admitting to Karma “I’m gay... and I’ve always kinda had a crush on you, but I tried to hide it because I didn’t wanna lose my best friend over a confession.”

“You could’ve told me sooner; that way we could’ve had some fun on that island getaway. Besides, you’re my best friend, Nagisa, and that’s not gonna change just because you wanna suck my dick.”

“Karma! That’s not what I said!”

“Are you just gonna stand there in those panties, or are you gonna put that skirt on? I’m game either way, but I’d prefer to see you in a skirt.”

Nagisa grabbed the skirt from off of his bed and slowly pulled it up his legs, struggling to get it over his butt. Next, he grabbed the shirt and slowly draped it over his nude torso. After getting the outfit on, Nagisa stood in front of his phone, bashfully awaiting a response from his friend.

Karma set his phone down on its stand and started vigorously masturbating with both hands, exciting Nagisa further with every stroke. On Karma’s command, Nagisa bent over in the skirt, putting his ass and bulge on full display until a certain request caught him by surprise. “Fuck, you’re such a sexy, little trap, Nagisa. Now pull those panties down a bit and start fingering yourself like a good boy.”

Shocked and perturbed by his friend’s demand, Nagisa stood up and turned to face his phone to protest. “Karma, that’s disgusting! And... I don’t know how I feel about doing that over a video call. Sorry.”

Disappointed by Nagisa’s discomfort, Karma decided to get playful with his friend. “It’ll make me cum faster, though. But now that I think of it, I guess you probably wanna be able to see it happen, so we can put that off until we’re together. You can just lift your skirt and show me that appetizing bulge, and maybe give me a peek at the cocktail weenie you’re hiding in those panties.”

With that, Nagisa lifted his skirt to display his noticeable bulge. Nagisa’s hands had taken on minds of their own by this point and started fondling his restrained boner while watching his friend get off. This continued for around 2 minutes before his hands reached inside his panties and slid them down to reveal his hairless, 3-inch hard on.

Upon seeing Nagisa’s small dick uncovered, Karma started stroking faster, bucking his hips up as if he was thrusting into the smaller boy, moaning in ecstasy with every caress of his own skin. Excited and amazed by Karma’s speed and intensity, Nagisa started to stroke himself even faster, syncing his own strokes with his friend’s thrusting until neither of them could take any more.

“K-Karma, this feels weird. Why are my legs turning to jelly?” Nagisa asked before he and Karma simultaneously climaxed, each hitting their phones with cum, which almost looked like it had been aimed specifically at each other’s faces as if they were shooting each other with rifles with the precision of a professional sniper.

“So wait, do you not know what cum is?” Karma inquired.

Nagisa blushed madly as he attempted to clean himself and his phone with tissues. “I know what it is. I just... I’ve never done that before, so I didn’t know what to expect.”

Karma burst into laughter at Nagisa’s confession. “DAMN, you’re 14 years old, and this was your first time jerking off? I mean, I expected you to be a virgin, but _this_ is a little overboard.”

After finishing his cleanup, Nagisa looked at his phone with an innocent expression. “So, did that feel good, Karma?”

“Of course it felt good! Whattaya say I give you some private lessons on this kinda stuff? If you think it’s too soon, then we can just start with dinner and a movie. It’ll be my treat, since it’s obvious that you’re not wearing the pants in this relationship, literally.”

Nagisa felt as if he had whiplash from that transition. “Karma, a-are you asking me out on a date?”

Karma’s cockiness was at an all-time high. “Well, I didn’t exactly ask, but you don’t have any objection, do you? I wouldn’t wanna force something like that on such a cute, little boy like you.”

“KARMA, I’M THE SAME AGE AS YOU, AND YOU SHOULD’VE THOUGHT ABOUT ‘FORCING’ ME BEFORE YOU SENT A DICK PIC!” Nagisa took some deep breaths. “But, if you really wanna go out with me, then I’d be more than happy to. We can iron out the details tomorrow, because I’m tired from all of that. Sweet dreams, Karma.”

“Sweet dreams, Nagisa.”


End file.
